1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bicycle, and more specifically to a base of a shock-absorbing front fork for a bicycle, which has advantages of high structural strength and long service life such that the base is suitable to be mounted on a mountain bicycle especially.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shock-absorbing front fork for a bicycle includes an upper frame and a base. The upper frame has an upright tube, a fork crown connected with a bottom end of the upright tube, and two branch tubes respectively extending downward from each of two ends of the fork crown. The base has two straight tubes for receiving the branch tubes of the upper frame, and a bridge connected with the straight tubes. A front wheel is pivotally mounted to bottom ends of the straight tubes. Silicone oil and/or a spring are received inside each straight tube to provide a shock-absorbing effect.
However, the straight tubes and the bridge are manufactured individually and connected with each other by adhesive. After the base is used for a long time, the adhesive between the straight tubes and the bridge will easily generate crevices due to the fatigue or the decline of the adhesive, causing separation of the straight tubes and the bridge.